The Promise
by Epilachna
Summary: What would compel a Vulcan to commit murder?
1. The Promise

_This is going to be a short story with about 10 chapters. _

_**Disclaimer**__: Obviously I don't own anything but the OCs and the plot._

**Chapter 1- The Promise**

Commander Sisko headed toward the docking bay followed closely by Odo. He was really not in the mood to deal with Gul Dukat for the next few days, but circumstances in the demilitarized zone demanded that the Federation and the Central Command work together. It was one of the less pleasant tasks Sisko had found himself responsible for these last few months.

They arrived at the airlock.

"It looks like we're right on time." Odo announced just as the airlock doors rolled away revealing three similarly dressed Cardassian males. Gul Dukat smiled at the Commander as he took the few steps down to where the two officers stood.

"Commander, how good of you to greet us." The Gul turned to Odo. "And Constable Odo, I'm glad to see you here to ensure the safety of three Cardassian officers. We wouldn't want past unpleasant events to repeat themselves."

Odo visibly stiffened at the not so veiled reference to Dukat's kidnapping from DS9-an event that Odo did, as station security chief, feel responsible for. Odo merely nodded at Dukat before turning his eyes on the man's companions.

Gul Dukat looked to them as well. "Commander, Odo, may I introduce Gul Evek, who you already know Commander, and Gul Talek, his second in command, both of whom are liaisons to the Cardassian settlements of the demilitarized zone."

"It is an honor to have you on board. If you'll follow me we can go strait to the conference room where Captain Solok is waiting."

"Excellent." Dukat and Sisko led the way followed by Evek and his second. Odo trailed behind, watching the corridors for any sign of trouble.

They walked in silence most of the way before reaching the promenade.

"So bright," Gul Evek said while taking in the view.

Sisko caught the Gul's faint cringe as they stepped into the brightly lit corridor. "I've been told that the Bajoran lighting preference is a bit too bright for Cardassians. We'll have the lights at a more acceptable level in the conference room and of course, you are free to do whatever you like with the lighting in the guest rooms I've had prepared for you."

Evek gave an audible, _humph_, but Dukat chimed in, "Such thoughtfulness, Commander, we are of course, grateful for your hospitality."

The group made its way through the promenade with little hindrance since most of the station's visitors and inhabitants made way for the present and former station commanders.

Odo had seen to it that security on the station was heightened each time a Cardassian envoy was scheduled to visit. The weapons detectors would not allow anyone off their ships with energy or blade-like weapons and Odo eyed his security officers who were positioned around the promenade at 15 meter intervals, making sure they were in place.

The promenade was as safe as the security team could make it.

"Excuse me."

A voice caused the group to pause. A Vulcan man stood in the doorway to the Klingon restaurant. He walked up to the group and stood directly in Gul Talek's path.

"Do you remember me, Gul Talek?" The Vulcan asked in the calmly serene voice all Vulcans possessed.

"What do you want?" Dukat asked drawing himself up to full height and glaring at the man.

Talek's face remained impassive. "Get out of my way."

Sisko glanced at Odo who motioned his officers forward.

The Vulcan looked at Gul Dukat. "I want only to keep a promise I made."

"Odo!" Sisko did not need to order his security chief into action- the man was already moving, but it was too late. There were no weapons on the promenade, that was true, but the Vulcan needed no weapon. He struck Talek and with one swift motion clasped his head and snapped the Gul's neck.

Odo reached out an amorphous arm and struck the Vulcan, sending him flying into the stairs across the hall. Security officers descended on the man and cuffed him. The Vulcan did not struggle as they dragged him away nor did he take his eyes off the Cardassian he'd just killed.

Sisko kneeled down beside Talek hitting his com badge. "Sisko to Dr. Bashir medical emergency in front of the Klingon restaurant."

"No need, Commander." Gul Dukat spoke from the opposite side of Talek's body. "He is dead."


	2. Have you ever interrogated a Vulcan?

**Chapter 2 - Have you ever interrogated a Vulcan?**

Odo paced in front of the containment cell in which the Vulcan was being held. It was not like him to pace, not like him to get angry or frustrated. On many occasions he'd been complimented by Vulcans on his emotional restraint. But even for Odo, there was nothing worse than interrogating a Vulcan – and the man before him was getting on every non-existent nerve in his body. It was not that the Vulcan refused to answer his questions; on the contrary, he answered every question Odo asked about his name, origin, and employment status, but he refused to answer anything regarding the man he'd just killed.

"Why did you attack Gul Talek?" Odo asked one last time.

"I have nothing to say to you about that." The Vulcan too, seemed a bit emotional to Odo's eyes. He was having trouble sitting still. If Odo didn't know better, he would have thought the man looked _upset_.

"Are you affiliated with a demilitarized zone resistance cell such as the Maquis?" At this the Vulcan actually looked appalled.

"I am not a criminal," he stated with all the arrogance of his race.

"Really," Odo responded with all the sarcasm he could muster. "Well, let's see, you just murdered a man in cold blood. I'd say that makes you a criminal in my book."

The Vulcan fell silent at this and Odo knew he would get no more information from the man so he left the brig and headed for OPS where he was scheduled to brief Commander Sisko and the command crew.

* * *

  
"His name is Doctor Voran, he is a member of the Federation Agricultural Corps and was assigned here two months ago to assist the Bajoran Provisional Government in assessing its food and land use needs. Prior to joining the Federation Corps he spent 40 years as an agricultural scientist on Vulcan."

"Do you think he's involved with the Maquis?" Major Kira asked.

"The man says he hasn't been anywhere near the demilitarized zone for 3 years when he was sent with a team to advise a settlement on the Federation side of the zone. He also seemed quite appalled when I asked him that very question."

"A Vulcan, appalled, I'd rather have liked to see that," Doctor Bashir chimed in.

"There has got to be a lot more behind all of this," Lieutenant Dax added, sending a disapproving look to the doctor. "I've known dozens of Vulcans over the centuries and they aren't a people that turn to violence casually."

"Before he attacked Gul Talek, he told Dukat he was keeping a promise," Odo volunteered.

"A promise to whom?" Sisko was livid about the past day's events. This was not how these talks were supposed to begin. Why was it every time Dukat came aboard his station things just went to hell? "We need to find out what happened on the promenade today and we need to find out fast. Gul Dukat is already petitioning for Voran to be extradited to Cardassia Prime to stand trial for murder."

"He'll have to take that up with the Provisional Government and they're usually not so willing to hand people over to the Cardassians," Kira noted.

"Not unless the Cardassians decide to exchange some more Bajoran prisoners." Julian could not help but voice what everyone in the room was thinking. The Bajoran government was not going to protect a Federation citizen over its own people.

"Doctor, do you have anything medical to add," Sisko asked, sharply.

The doctor stood up straighter. "Nothing you don't already know. Gul Talek died of a severed spinal cord. Quite an amazing feat actually, Cardassian neck ridges reinforce their spinal column. The amount of force needed to break a Cardassian's neck is more than most humans are capable of and even a Vulcan would have to put forth quite an effort," Julian paused. He'd never thought a Vulcan capable of such a brutal act. "He must have really wanted to see Talek dead."

"Alright. Odo I want you to scour Voran's personnel files, anything that could link Voran with the Maquis, trips to the demilitarized zone or involvement in the Federation/Cardassian war."

"I'm on it."

"Thank you, Constable." He turned to his second in command. "Major, I want status reports on the Provisional Government's stance on Voran's extradition."

Just then the door to Sisko's office chimed, interrupting them.

"Come."

A short human woman in her mid-thirties entered the room. "Commander Sisko?"

"Yes, I'm Commander Sisko. Can I help you?" he asked, confused by the unknown woman's untimely presence.

"You sent me a message to come to Deep Space Nine, you said it was urgent," she said, worry in her voice.

Sisko quickly suppressed his surprise. "You must be Ashaya, Doctor Voran's wife. I'm sorry, I didn't realize you'd be arriving so soon or I would have had someone meet you at the docking bay." He said, gesturing her inside. This was something the Commander had not been expecting. When he left a message for Doctor's wife at their research station on Bajor, he'd assumed this Ashaya was Vulcan.

"I left Bajor as soon as I got your message." She sat in the proffered chair. "Where is Voran?" she asked, concern visible on her face. "You said there had been some kind of incident on the station. Is he alright?"

"He's fine." Sisko paused. "He's in the brig."

"The brig!" the woman's voice rose in alarm, "Why? What has he done?"

"He murdered a man on the promenade." Odo always was one to get strait to the point.

"He wouldn't..." the woman's voice trailed off as she looked from one face to the other.

Odo hated when solids deluded themselves with pleasant unrealities. "Commander Sisko and I both witnessed it…nearly ripped the man's head clean off."

"_Constable!_" Sisko's tone was more than enough to silence the security officer.

The woman sat shaking her head in disbelief. "That's not possible. Voran wouldn't hurt anyone."

_Humph_. "Tell that to Gul Talek," Odo responded.

The woman's head shot up, her eyes wide. It was obvious to everyone in the room that she knew the name.

"Doctor Ashaya," Sisko began carefully. "Do you know why he attacked Gul Talek?"

The woman just kept shaking her head as if doing so would make everything not true.

"Doctor?" Kira reached a hand out and placed it on the woman's shoulder.

The woman jumped up from the chair suddenly. "Let me see him." She spoke to the Commander, oblivious to everyone else in the room. "Let me see him, please."

Sisko nodded. "Odo will show you the way."

The woman turned and walked out the door. Odo glanced at the Commander and then hurried out the door to catch up with the frantic woman.

"That's his wife?" This time it was Kira who blurted out the thought running through everyone's head.

"Is there a problem with that, Major?" Commander Sisko asked in that tone that told Kira she'd just said something inappropriate to his Federation sensibilities.

"No. I just…I've only met three Vulcans before and I guess I just can't see one of your people and one of their people…getting together. That's all."

"It is a bit odd," Julian admitted. "It must have been love at first sight," he said, wistfully, before leaving for the infirmary.


	3. Vulcans don't get angry

_**Disclaimer**__: Obviously I don't own anything but the OCs and the plot._

**Chapter 3 – Vulcans don't get angry**

"I don't understand." The smallest frown graced the Vulcan's face. The expression vanished quickly as he regained his composure, not wanting to show such weakness of character before his superior.

"What is wrong, Voran? I believe I was quite clear with my instructions." The words were spoken by an aged Vulcan woman, her eyebrow raised. T'Lin was all of 200 years old and she was no fool. She recognized that look in the younger Vulcan's eyes; she'd seen it countless times before in members of her race.

He could not stop the words from escaping. "A human?"

"Do you have a problem with humans, doctor?" She did not expect the younger man to lie to her but she knew from past experience he was not about to tell her the whole truth.

Voran didn't know how to answer that question. The truth was, he _did_ have a problem with humans, but he was not certain his new supervisor would take kindly to such a sentiment. "I have spent the last 40 years as an agricultural officer on Vulcan, I merely feel that I would work more effectively with a Vulcan partner."

"I understand." The woman nodded curtly.

"Then you will find me another partner?" Voran was pleased by T'Lin's understanding but the feeling did not last.

"No. You will work with Dr. Essex. You wanted to join the Federation Agricultural Corps – that means working with people from other planets. Your request is denied." Voran felt a wave of anger deep within him but he pushed it down. This was Voran's major problem with humans. He'd always had a difficult time controlling his emotions. It was not too difficult when he was surrounded by his own people, but he found that every time he encountered a human he had a tough time controlling himself. They threw him off balance.

The door chimed just as Voran was about to make one last attempt to sway Doctor T'Lin into reassigning him.

"Your partner has arrived." T'Lin pressed the com button. "Come."

The door slid open and the smallest human female Voran had ever seen entered the room. She had brown hair and eyes, tanned skin, she looked not more than 20 standard years old. The situation was getting worse with each passing moment.

"Doctor Essex this is Doctor Voran of the Vulcan agricultural commission." _Doctor?_ Voran's thoughts hissed. This child did not look old enough to drink synthale let alone be a doctor. His expression must have betrayed him for the human eyed him warily.

"Uh oh, T'Lin, I thought we had a deal, no more Vulcan holier than thou partners." Voran was surprised at the woman's reaction and the anger in her voice. It seemed she did not wish to be partnered with him any more then he did with her. The thought was ridiculous. This child should feel honored to have been chosen as his assistant.

"I think you and Voran will work quite well together." T'Lin pressed the tips of her fingers together. The two women shared a look, and something unspoken passed between them.

The human let out an exaggerated sigh and eyed him warily. "He looks pissed off."

Voran was shocked by her use of such vulgar language in front of T'Lin but the Vulcan woman seemed unfazed. Voran, on the other hand, spoke indignantly for the first time since his _partner_ entered the room. "Vulcans do not get angry."

The woman laughed at him, a response Voran had not expected. She turned to address T'Lin. "_Vulcans don't get angry_. Right. I've heard that before."


	4. Call it whatever you want

_**Disclaimer**__: Obviously I don't own anything but the OCs and the plot._

**Chapter 4 – Call it whatever you want**

Odo thought he found some interesting information, information worth sharing with the rest of the command crew and so he arranged for a staff meeting at 0800.

"What have you found, Constable?" Sisko sat back in his chair drinking his morning coffee.

"Well, I reviewed Dr. Voran's illustrious career over the last 45 years of his life. Not much to say about the first 40 years – he spent it all on Vulcan, never left the planet as far as I could tell. Five years ago things got a little more interesting."

"I hope so." Kira tried to suppress a yawn. She hadn't yet had her morning cup of tea.

Odo gave the Major a withering look before continuing. "Two and a half years after joining the Federation Ag Corps Voran, his wife, and the third team member – a Bolian named Ezrain were dispatched to the demilitarized zone to aide a settlement there. They were transported on an Andorian freighter _Xeret_ that was detained by the Cardassian Central Command on suspicion that the ship was smuggling weapons into the zone. There were no weapons found aboard and after the command crew had been interrogated the ship and its company were released. They were detained for five days." Odo finished, quite pleased with his report.

"Is there any more information about what happened during Voran's detention, medical files, psych reports?" Dax asked.

"Nothing of consequence," Odo replied. "The trio arrived at their destination a bit late and there was a debriefing report that they all filed but it mentioned nothing of importance."

"I see," Sisko pondered.

"Constable … did you happen to get the name of the ship that detained the freighter?" Major Kira had the suspicion Odo was keeping the best for last.

"Well, I'm glad at least someone here has the sense to ask that question." Odo looked down at the data pad, he always loved figuring out a good mystery and this one was getting quite interesting. "It was detained by the _Vetar_, a Galor class ship originally commanded by Gul Evek and at the time of this incident, by Gul Talek."

"Something happened on that ship," Dax said with the surety of all her centuries of experience.

"What about the medical records?" Julian asked the Constable.

"As I stated earlier, there was no indication that any of them suffered any injuries. At least, there are no records of them seeking medical treatment when they arrived at the colony and no reports in their personnel files."

"Doctor, I want you to contact the _Xeret_ and the colony they visited. Find out what isn't in those files. I want Voran's medical records and his wife's as well." Sisko was glad that they were getting somewhere. At least now he knew where Voran and Talek met, seeing as how Voran and his wife were no help at all. Voran refused to speak and his wife would not betray whatever secret it was he was hiding.

He turned to address Major Kira. "I take it Doctor Ashaya hasn't been forthcoming about all of this."

Kira sighed. "I've tried, Commander, but under Bajoran law spousal confidentiality is protected. She doesn't have to tell us anything."

"Alright, keep me informed, dismissed."

Julian walked side by side with Jadzia as they left the room. "She must love him a lot." He shook his head.

"What's wrong Julian?" Dax asked, seeing concern in the young doctor's face.

"I just don't understand how a human can fall in love with someone who won't even say I love you back."

Jadzia smiled at the man who sometimes seemed so very young, despite the fact that she and Julian were biologically the same age. "Don't let the Vulcan ethic of stoicism trick you into believing Vulcan's can't feel love just as strongly as you or I."

"But Vulcans are always spouting off about how they don't feel angry or hurt…" Julian didn't quite know if he could believe what Dax was trying to convince him of.

"Julian, you've seen a Vulcan suffer Pon farr. Those emotions are always there within the Vulcan psyche, they just choose not to give in to them."

"But then how can they truly feel love?" he asked, exasperated by an argument he knew he would never win against the Trill.

Jadzia smiled. "Look up his wife's name and then ask me that question."

* * *

"I wish to request a new partner." Voran sat calmly before Doctor T'Lin.

"Why?" The Vulcan woman queried.

Voran remained silent. He had been unable to come up with a legitimate reason for requesting reassignment and part of him had hoped T'Lin would not question him too closely about his request. He was starting to think that he had been a bit optimistic.

"After two years you and Anna have become the best corps team in this sector and now with the addition of Ezrain I have heard nothing but positive reports back from your assignment contacts."

Voran remained silent trying to formulate a logical response. He could come up with none, or at least, none he wished to share with T'Lin.

The older woman continued. "Is it merely a coincidence that you have decided to ask for reassignment when Anna is on vacation?"

"No… Yes, I…." Voran found himself at a loss for words. Her leave was the problem. Voran had worked with the human for almost two years and she had never taken leave before. They both had plenty of time for rest between assignments and had, on occasion, stopped on a planet for a brief respite – but she had never gone alone. It was driving Voran insane. First, he had been concerned for her welfare, traveling alone to a planet such as Risa. When he realized she could not be swayed, he then found his concern shifting to the safety of her transport. He checked on the ship's location once each day until it arrived at its destination.

It did not end there. Voran was also supposed to spend the next two weeks relaxing, but he was unable to complete the few menial tasks left from their last assignment. Each time he started to work on them he would have a question he wanted to ask Anna but could not, and he then found himself unable to complete the task.

It got worse. He could not eat. On most nights Voran, Anna and Ezrain would have dinner together before retiring. It was not the same without Anna. Ezrain had sensed Voran's distraction and had come close to divining its cause.

**

"You miss her," the Bolian announced quite abruptly in the middle of their meal.

Voran raised a brow at the unexpected proclamation. "She has only been gone for two days. In fact, I find the lack of inappropriate humor during our meal to be an agreeable change."

Ezrain looked at his friend skeptically. "You're not a very good liar, Voran." The Bolian tilted his head slightly to the side. "When was the last time you were apart?"

"We have not been apart for more than two or three days in the past two years." The words were as much of a shock to Voran as they appeared to be to Ezrain. _Had it been that long?_

"Ahh." Ezrain raised a brow at his companion. "You must miss her terribly."

"I do _**not**_." The words came out with more force than Voran had intended.

There was a long silence between them and Ezrain filled it by pouring himself another tall drink.

"Do you remember the first time I showed up at Anna's quarters? The first day I arrived? The two of you were sitting down to dinner much to my pleasure … I had not eaten since I arrived on planet."

"Of course," Voran replied. His memory was quite good, being a Vulcan after all.

"I thought you were going to rip my head off," the Bolian continued, taking another bite of his dinner.

Voran could not stop both of his eyebrows from shooting upward simultaneously. "I do not know what you mean."

The Bolian sighed. "I swept in, I picked Anna up and kissed her as I've always done since we were at the Academy together." He paused, meeting his friend's cool gaze. "And then I looked at you, and Voran … you were angry … or, at least, as angry as I've ever seen a Vulcan."

The scene played again in Voran's head; no, he had not forgotten that grand entrance. It was the first time he'd ever seen a male take such liberty with his partner. It was the first time he'd felt that overwhelming feeling rise up within him. It screamed – _she is mine_.

"Are you in love with her?" Ezrain asked, his tone serious.

"Vulcans don't…"

"Feel love." His friend interrupted before he could finish the sentence, "Just like they don't feel anger." He swallowed the last of his drink placing the glass back down on the table and stood. "You can call it whatever you want, Voran, but it's there and you're going to have to face it some day."

**

He could not face it; that was why he was in T'Lin's office right now. If he could only be reassigned this would all end and he could go back to being the peaceful, logical being he had once been.

"The truth, Voran, and perhaps I will consider your request." The woman folded her hands on her lap and pinned him to the seat with her unrelenting gaze. He broke under its intensity.

"I can take it no longer." Everything Voran had endured over the past two years came pouring out of his mouth in a torrent of words. "She tells profane jokes in the presence of strangers. She is constantly laughing, smiling. When we listen to the great Vulcan composers, she cries. She hums silly tunes all of the time when she works in the fields. She sits with her feet tucked under her in public and insists on wearing inappropriate bedclothes in my and Ezrain's presence while we eat dinner."

Voran ceased his ranting, unable to recall all of the words he'd just spoken and somewhat embarrassed by the feeling with which he'd spoken them.

"Have you spoken to Anna about all of this?" The Vulcan woman made no mention of Voran's uncharacteristic outburst.

"No," he admitted.

"Very well, I will consider your request after you have spoken with Anna. You are dismissed."

Voran stood and inclining his head to T'Lin left the room. _Only five days until her return_.

"What's the emergency, T'Lin? I just got back ten minutes ago and already I have to make an office visit." Anna sat down on the chair across from the older woman.

"Voran visited me while you were away. He asked to be reassigned."

"Really?" Anna seemed surprised and not a bit upset by the news. "This request wouldn't have anything to do with me, would it?"

"As a matter of fact it does. Apparently, he can no longer stand to be in your presence."

"Wow, that's harsh." The woman let out a small sigh. "I'm sorry T'Lin, I tried to break him of the whole _humans suck_ ideology. I thought I had, but I guess he's just a pretty good actor."

"You misunderstand me, Anna." T'Lin looked more pensive than usual when Anna met her eyes. "He missed you."

A confused expression crossed Anna's face. "You just said he can't stand me."

T'Lin shook her head. "I think Voran has become quite attached to you, Anna. When you were gone he could not function properly. His response was to request a different partner so he could break himself of that attachment."

Anna's eyebrows raised in a very Vulcan-like expression. "T'Lin, are you telling me Voran _likes me_ likes me or in Vulcan terms, he has developed a bond that goes beyond a platonic working relationship."

T'Lin considered this. "That is exactly what I am saying."

Anna exhaled deeply, shaking her head.

"You need to speak with him about this, although I doubt he will be forthcoming. Vulcans do not discuss such matters."

"So what the hell am I supposed to say to him?" Anna nearly yelled.

"If you wish your relationship with Voran to remain platonic then I will reassign him, if not, then you will have to find a way to make him admit his attachment to you."

Anna eyed T'Lin suspiciously, "You know T'Lin, as much as you like to see us all get along, I never saw you as one to encourage interspecies relationships."

T'Lin looked out her window momentarily before responding. "Voran has a great deal of difficulty controlling his emotions. He tries, but it does not come as naturally as it does for others. Vulcan women may find such a weakness, _undesirable_, in a partner. I think that despite your many differences you are both well matched, as I said the first day I put you together."

"I see." Anna said.

"So what will you do?" T'Lin asked as Anna moved to the door.

"What I do best." She smiled wickedly. "I'm gonna get him angry."

Voran answered the door surprised to find Anna standing in the hallway. He could not find his voice. It seemed like so much time had passed, far longer than the two weeks she'd been away.

"Well, can I come in?" she asked coolly.

"Of course," Voran moved out of her way and ushered her into the room.

Anna rounded on Voran before he even closed the door. "So, I hear you've grown tired of putting up with the little human."

Voran stood speechless.

Anna had collapsed on the couch her bare feet tucked beneath her, her face unnaturally hard.

"I have asked T'Lin for a new assignment." It was all he could say.

"I heard. So what kind of things did you tell her to get her to go along with that? It had to be pretty good."

Voran had never heard Anna's voice sound so cold. It disturbed him beyond anything he'd ever experienced. He'd often chided her on her humor, but without it, her voice was not the same.

"You don't have the balls to tell me to my face. You wait until I'm worlds away. Come on Voran, spill it. I know you've been dying to tell me what you really think of me for the last two years, now's your chance."

"I have nothing negative to say about you."

"No." She rose then, moving to face him. She stood as close as she could without straining her neck to look up at him. "Then I guess I'll just have to make up my own ideas about what you said to her." She turned her head to the side. "Let me think. How about … I'm an ignorant loud mouth human bitch who couldn't tell a drainage pipe from a rathnar trunk. Every time we go somewhere I embarrass you, disgrace you, you can't stand the sight of me, the sound of my voice – you wish you had never known me."

"That is not true. I do not think such things." Voran was getting more upset with each word that came out of her mouth. How could she believe he would think such things about her?

Anna kept the words coming and could see his walls begin to crack. He kept telling her it was not true.

"Then tell me Voran, tell me what is true." She spit at him with all of the hurt she felt from his going to T'Lin behind her back.

"I cannot stop thinking about you!" he yelled.

Anna halted her tirade at the sound of Voran's raised voice. It shocked her. She'd been able to get a rise out of Voran on a number of occasions but that usually entailed a small frown or a glare that vanished quickly. He'd never raised his voice above that calm tone all Vulcan's seemed born with.

"Even before you left I did not wish you to go, not without me. I followed the progress of your transport ship. I could not work or eat or sleep without thinking of you." Voran sat on the couch, defeated. He took a long calming breath, regaining the control he'd momentarily lost.

Anna sat beside him and placed her hand on top of his. Then she laughed; the sound made Voran's heart leap in his chest. She had not laughed since she appeared at his door.

"You know something Voran," she said, softly, "if a human had just said those things, I'd say he was in love with me."

Voran looked up at the human seated beside him; he turned his palm upward and wrapped her small hand in his. "Then perhaps our people are not so different after all."


	5. Corralled

_**Disclaimer**__: Obviously I don't own anything but the OCs and the plot._

**Chapter 5 - Corralled**

"How is everything going doctor?" Major Kira arrived to check up on the doctor's progress.

"Not good I'm afraid." He sighed, dropping his data pad on the table. "I contacted the _Xeret_'s medical officer. He wasn't too happy about being ordered to hand over medical files. It took me an hour to convince him I had the proper authorization. After he _finally_ gave me permission to go through the files I had the pleasure of discovering there wasn't anything in them! Neither Voran nor his wife were treated for any injuries by the Andorians."

"Any other ideas?" Kira picked up the data pad and took a look at the files.

Julian exhaled deeply. "I'll have to contact the Hakton colony medical staff. I can't imagine I'll find much there. According to the ship's log, it took another week after the ship was released for them to reach the colony. If either of them had suffered any serious injuries they'd have been treated by the Andorians."

Kira nodded her understanding. "Keep me informed if you find anything doctor." She turned, and was about to head out when she was stopped by the sound of the doctor's voice.

"Major, can I ask you something – of a rather personal nature?" Julian was a bit unsure if he should pry into the Major's past, but she was the only Bajoran he knew who he felt even close to comfortable asking about this.

"That depends," she turned back to the young man seated at the desk, "on how personal your question is."

Julian hesitated briefly. "Were you ever captured by Cardassians, when you were in the resistance, that is?"

Kira's jaw opened slightly, of all the personal questions Julian could have asked, that was one she hadn't expected. "I was captured once with a group of resistance fighters but we were rescued within hours. I'm thankful I never had the pleasure of being a guest of a Cardassian interrogator."

"I'm glad." The look on Bashir's faced showed genuine relief. "I've read many medical files on the results of Cardassian interrogations."

Kira nodded. Even if she'd never experienced their tender ministrations first hand, Kira was well aware of Cardassian interrogation procedures.

"And if either of them _had_ been interrogated by Talek's people, I'm sure they would have needed medical attention." Julian raised his hand to his face. "I just can't imagine what else could've happened on that ship to make a man like Doctor Voran commit murder."

Unlike Julian, Kira had a few suspicions, but she wasn't about to voice them to the good doctor.  


* * *

Voran fell out of bed with the force of the jolt.

"Voran!" Anna screamed as she, too, was thrown from their bed. "What's happening?"

Voran got to his feet swiftly but was thrown into the wall as the ship was hit by another blast. "It seems we are under attack."

"Attack! By who?" The ship stopped shuddering and after helping his wife to her feet, Voran made his way to the door of their guest quarters. He pressed the access panel but the door refused to budge.

"It will not open." Voran removed the access panel cover but with his limited engineering experience, was unable to get the door to open.

"Did the blasts damage it?" Anna looked at the door fearfully.

"I do not believe so. It looks like the security system has been activated. We are locked in." Voran was trying to keep his concern from showing. They had no windows in the cramped room and so had no way of knowing who was shooting at them. Voran was clever enough to guess. They were entering the newly formed demilitarized zone, which rumor had it, was not so very _de_militarized.

It seemed like ages that Voran paced the small sitting room. Anna sat with her chin on her knees. She had her eyes closed, but he knew she was not asleep. She was practicing a breathing technique he'd taught her, one that was supposed to calm the spirit. He doubted it was working.

He turned away from his wife at the sound of the door sliding open. In walked two Cardassian soldiers armed with phasers.

Anna opened her eyes at the sound of the door. _Cardassians_. Anna stood just as a third Cardassian entered. He was holding a data pad.

"So," he looked up at Voran. "This must be Doctors Voran and Essex of the Federation Agricultural Commission."

"Why have you attacked this ship?" Voran asked the man.

The Cardassian gave him a hard look. "We have reason to believe this ship is responsible for smuggling weapons into the demilitarized zone. We are detaining the _Xeret_ until we have determined the validity of our information."

Anna inched closer to Voran. Her movement drew the Cardassian's attention. His eyes moved across her face and body. "You must forgive me," he smiled at the woman. "I was not expecting Doctor Essex to be female. I was under the impression that the Federation normally gender segregated their living quarters." He took another step toward her, his hand reaching out to touch her face.

Voran's arm snaked out quickly, clamping down on the Cardassian's wrist, preventing him from making contact. The two guards stepped closer, training their weapons on Voran.

The Cardassian returned his attention to Voran, catching a flash of something in his eyes. "I see. She is yours." The Cardassian ripped his hand from the Vulcan's grasp.

"You will accompany us to the cargo bay." The two guards motioned for Voran and Anna to walk towards the door.

"And Vulcan," Voran turned back to the third Cardassian in time to see the man's fist collide with the side of his face. The force of the blow knocked Voran off balance and into the wall.

"Voran!" Anna's attempt to reach her husband was thwarted as one of the guards grabbed her from behind, lifting her off the ground. The other guard moved closer to Voran, his phaser trained on the Vulcan's head.

"If you know what is good for you, you will not raise a hand to any of your Cardassian hosts again." The third Cardassian walked to the door but stopped in front of the guard who still had Anna in his arms. "Although I can't say that I blame him," he reached out and brushed Anna's cheek with the back of his hand, "if you were mine, I wouldn't want to share you either." He looked up at the man holding Anna. "Get them to the detention area."

Voran and Anna were herded out the door and along the corridors to the cargo bay. Upon reaching the bay, they found that many of the passengers and some crewmen had already been rounded up. The Cardassians had erected a containment field in the hold. The soldiers directed them through a narrow opening, allowing them to enter the energy circle.

"Ezrain!" Anna moved as quickly as she could through the crowd to her friend's side. The Bolian hugged her tightly. "Are you alright?"

"Me? I'm fine. Of course there is the matter of this bump on my head from being unceremoniously thrown out of bed by some damned Cardassian phaser blasts. Other than that, I'm as good as ever." The Bolian smiled broadly. His smile faded at the sight of a large bruise forming on his friend's face. "What happened to you, Voran?"

Anna looked at Voran's face – it was beginning to swell. "Let's find a place to sit." She pulled Voran and Ezrain away from where the Cardassian guards were standing and over to a more secluded area in the corner of the room.

"Will someone answer my question?" Ezrain was not about to let his two dearest friends sit around and pretend that nothing was wrong.

Anna looked at Voran who seemed lost in his own thoughts and decided she'd have to be the one to tell Ezrain. "One of the Cardassians who came to our quarters hit him."

"I've wanted to hit Voran a few times myself." The Bolian glanced to his friend but the jibe did not seem to evoke any response from the Vulcan. "What inspired the Cardassian to strike him?"

At this Anna glanced at Voran who sat watching the door. The Cardassian soldiers continued to bring in more prisoners. "Voran grabbed the man's arm when he tried to touch my face."

"I see." The Bolian turned his attention to his friend. "Well, I'm glad you're both safe and sound."

"For now." Both Anna and Ezrain looked to their companion, but they had no cheerful response to counter his ominous words.


	6. Bad etiquette

_**Disclaimer**__: Obviously I don't own anything but the OCs and the plot_

**Chapter 6 - Bad etiquette**

Voran stroked his wife's hair as she slept with her head on his thigh. He wished he'd had the foresight to tell her to put on warmer clothes. She was dressed in a light pair of sleeping pants and a thin sleeveless shirt. The cargo bay was chilly and she shivered in her sleep. Ezrain had gone to find her a blanket. Voran tried his best to keep his eyes on Ashaya and off of the Cardassian soldiers patrolling the other side of the containment field.

Ezrain returned quickly with a rough woolen blanket. The texture was coarse but it was large enough for all three of them if need be, and it was warm.

"Where did you get it?" Voran asked as his friend unfolded the blanket and moved to lay it over Anna.

"The _spoonheads_ wouldn't give me one. I got this from an Andorian crewman, you know, the one who was giving Anna the eye when we came aboard. Never let it be said that Anna's magnetism never got us anything."

Voran fell silent at this and he could not stop his eyes from straying to the Cardassian soldiers. The two nearest their position were looking in Voran's direction but their eyes were not on him.

"They watch her." Ezrain whispered to his friend, his eyes following the direction of Voran's gaze. "I heard them speaking as I passed. They have never seen a Human female before. I doubt they've ever seen an Andorian before either but for some reason they don't feel the need to gawk at them."

Voran's hand instinctively tightened on Anna's and she stirred, "Hmm. What?" a groggy voice came from the woman curled against Voran's side.

"It is nothing Ashaya, go back to sleep." Voran whispered to the woman who had not yet opened her eyes.

Voran reclined his head against the wall and spent the next hour in deep meditation.

He was awoken by the feel of a booted foot colliding with his side. "Wake up, Vulcan."

Voran's eyes snapped open and he looked up at the faces of two Cardassian soldiers. "What do you want?"

"Get up!" The Cardassian commanded.

Anna awoke to the sound of a Cardassian's angry voice. The soldier was growling down at Voran. Anna felt Ezrain's arms wrap around her. He pulled her away from Voran as the two Cardassians lifted him by his arms.

Voran looked down at his wife before wordlessly following the lead Cardassian out of the cargo bay.

"So, this must be Doctor Voran." An imposing Cardassian male looked down at the Vulcan who had just been rudely shoved into a chair in front of a large desk.

Voran straightened himself before responding. "I am Doctor Voran."

The Cardassian sitting on the edge of the desk smiled. "I am Gul Talek. I must apologize for interrupting your travel plans doctor. I understand you are heading to the demilitarized zone to help some colonists with their crops."

"You understand correctly." Voran knew this man didn't really care about his assignment on Hakton.

The Gul's smile faded. "I also understand that you gave Glinn Aret some trouble when he and his men were collecting you." He looked meaningfully at the greenish bruise on Voran's cheek.

Voran examined the officer before him carefully. He was not foolish enough to believe that this man had him dragged all the way to the Cardassian ship for grabbing a Glinn's wrist. "We merely had a disagreement over etiquette."

"Etiquette?" The Gul looked amused at Voran's response. "Well then, perhaps you could inform me as to what delicate Vulcan tradition Aret failed to respect."

Voran found himself growing angry at the Gul's line of questioning. He was certain the Gul knew exactly what had happened in their rooms. "He touched my wife."

"Ahh, yes. Doctor Anna Essex." The Gul stood and moved around the desk to take his seat. He lifted a data pad and studied it briefly. "I would not have thought a Vulcan would lower himself by bonding with a less emotionally restrained species, but then again," he looked down at the data pad, "she is quite lovely, wouldn't you say."

The Cardassian turned the viewscreen around in Voran's direction and he saw a live image of Ashaya speaking with Ezrain, her head resting on his shoulder. Voran's eyes shot beck to Talek, his thoughts more violent than any he'd ever experienced.

"I will not discuss her with you." Voran ground out the words as calmly as he was capable.

"No? Pity, I had so many questions, like how you manage not to _injure_ such a fragile looking creature."

Voran could feel the heat rising up his neck. He wanted nothing more than to silence this man forever, but he was smart enough to know that such an act would mean death for everyone aboard the _Xeret_.

Talek dropped the data pad on the desk. "Very well, I suppose that conversation can wait. Now doctor, let's talk about your assignment on Hakton."

Voran entered the cargo bay and was ushered through the opening in the containment field.

"Voran!" Anna ran to him, checking him over for any sign of injury. He appeared unharmed. "Are you okay?"

"Yes Ashaya, I am fine." He took her hand and led her back to where Ezrain was consuming a packet of field rations. "I see we have been given dinner."

"If that's what you want to call this vile concoction." Ezrain looked over his friend before handing the Vulcan a bar. "I cannot understand why these things have to taste so awful."

"They contain all the nutrients we require for the next three days. Would you rather they had given us nothing at all?" Voran lectured Ezrain as he always did when the man complained about the quality of his food.

"What happened, Voran?" Anna asked nervously, still clutching her husband's arm. "Where did they take you?"

"Gul Talek wished to see me." Voran took a small bite of his ration bar. It was palatable.

"You mean the commander of their ship?" Ezrain asked. "Why would he want to speak with you?"

"He wished to discuss our mission in the demilitarized zone." Voran felt Ezrain's gaze on him but could not bring himself to meet the Bolian's eyes. He kept his attention on his meal.

Anna could feel the tension radiating from Voran. She'd have felt it even if they didn't have a mating bond. She met Ezrain's eyes and saw his concern as well. "I'm going to speak with Lieutenant Talet." Voran gave her a concerned look but she smiled at him in an attempt to allay his fears. "It's alright, Voran, she's right over there." She pointed to the Andorian woman sitting against a supply box 10 meters away.

Voran watched Ashaya make her way over to the Andorian officer. He didn't want her out of his sight but he wouldn't admit that to Ashaya. His attention was brought back to Ezrain when the Bolian placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Voran, will you tell me what really happened," Ezrain asked carefully.

"I did," he replied.

"Remember when I said you weren't a good liar. Well, you haven't gotten any better, my friend. You left something out. Please tell me." Ezrain gave his friend's arm a gentle squeeze.

"He did ask me about our mission." Voran exhaled a slow, calming breath. "But he also wished to talk about Ashaya. He was watching her on a live viewscreen feed."

Ezrain's face became somber at Voran's admission. He'd hoped that Anna was not the reason behind Voran's absence. "What did he want with you then?"

Voran saw the concern on his friend's face, but he could not bring himself to answer Ezrain's question.


	7. Vulcan anatomy

_**Disclaimer**__: Obviously I don't own anything but the OCs and the plot._

**Chapter 7 – Vulcan anatomy**

Doctor Bashir thought the turbolift was moving far too slowly. Before his entire body reached the OPS level he was already calling for Sisko's attention. "Commander," Julian took a few quick strides off the turbolift and toward his Commanding officer. "Sir, I've found something."

Sisko motioned the doctor to his office and extended the invitation to Major Kira, Dax and Odo. The trio followed the Commander into his office. Sisko took a seat in his chair. "Alright doctor, what have you got for us?"

"I contacted the _Xeret_'s medical officer and as I told Major Kira there was no evidence that Voran or his wife had sustained any injures."

"I got that report," Sisko said, patiently waiting for the young doctor to get to the point.

"Then I contacted the medical facility at Hakton. I asked for their records for the first month after they arrived but neither Voran nor his wife sought medical attention during that time."

"So basically you didn't find anything," Kira said, slightly annoyed.

"I didn't say that Major." The doctor's tone was serious.

"Then get to it doctor." Sisko's voice was a bit sharp. He was loosing patience with the doctor. The man needed to learn brevity.

"I got to thinking, what if the Cardassians had healed any injuries they sustained. If that was the case, neither the colony nor the Andorian medical teams would've had any reason to treat them."

"The Cardassians aren't exactly known for cleaning up their messes.," Kira voiced.

"Well in this case, it looks like they did."

"Out with it doctor! We don't have time for games." Sisko's voice brooked no argument.

"Right. So I asked the Hakton medical facility if Voran had ever received medical treatment. It turns out he did. Three months into their assignment Voran was involved in a minor accident that resulted in him cracking three of his ribs. The doctor on staff performed a full examination and he found some things he wasn't expecting."

"Namely?" Dax asked.

"He found evidence of soft tissue damage as well as bone damage that had been artificially healed months earlier. The damage is consistent with someone healed from stab wounds."

"Are you certain?" Kira asked, surprise evident in her voice.

"Yes, Major. The doctor found evidence of over a dozen stab wounds all located rather strategically nowhere near any major organs or arteries." The doctor paused. "Whoever caused those injuries wasn't trying to kill Doctor Voran."

Odo was unable to contain his surprise at the doctor's findings. "Cardassians aren't known for using such coarse methods during interrogation procedures; they much prefer a more high tech approach, blood is messy."

"That's providing Talek wanted information from Voran." The doctor replied. "Once I discovered that little surprise I had a look at Doctor Essex's medical history for the time she was at Hakton and I found this."

He handed the data pad over to the Commander. Sisko had never seen the doctor's expression look so grieved.

Sisko read the file and his heart sank.

* * *

Anna was being guided along the corridors of the Cardassian warship. She tried to ignore the looks and whispers as she passed various crewmembers. Glinn Aret had removed Voran from the detention area almost an hour ago and then he'd returned for her. He said nothing to Anna as he pulled her along by her upper arm. They reached a door that opened with Aret's password.

"Voran!" Anna wrenched her arm free from the Glinn's grasp and ran forward but her movement was halted by a force field.

"Please forgive the force field Doctor Essex, but I can't have you getting in the way of our – _conversation_." Gul Talek glanced back at his second. "You are dismissed Aret."

Anna barely registered the departure of her escort. She stared wide-eyed at her husband who hung by his wrists, restrained by energy bindings. "Why? Why are you doing this?" She spoke the words without taking her eyes off of Voran.

"Your husband and I have come to an impasse. He is a very stubborn man, but I'm sure you already know that. I was hoping your presence would help convince him it would be better to cooperate." Talek returned his attention to Voran and stabbed him in the abdomen, inserting the thin knife slowly and giving it a twist.

Voran suppressed the urge to cry out as he felt the knife enter again but he did not completely succeed. He fought to stay conscious.

He heard Ashaya scream.

"Stop it! Why are you doing this to him?" Anna couldn't hold back the tears.

"Ask your husband, doctor. He can make this all end if he wishes, all he has to do is give me what I want," the Gul said matter-of-factly.

"What is it you want?" Anna asked desperately.

"Now, now, if I told you, what would Voran have to look forward to? Why don't you ask him?" Gul Talek placed the tip of the knife under Voren's chin.

"Voran, please!" Anna tried to get Voran to speak but he had not yet even acknowledged her presence in the room.

The Gul made a pair of clicking sounds with his tongue and addressed Voran, "It's not polite to ignore one's spouse, doctor. I would have thought that Vulcans had better manners than that. Why don't you tell her?"

"No." The word came out harsh in Voran's throat and he was rewarded by another stab wound, this time in his shoulder.

Gul Talek turned to address Anna, "Your husband had better hope I paid attention the day we studied Vulcan anatomy. If not, I might end up accidentally putting this knife somewhere I shouldn't."

Anna looked at the knife and the bloodstains soaking Voran's clothing. "Voran please, just give him what he wants!"

"NO!" Voran's voice was so filled with anger it terrified Anna. It was the first time she'd ever heard such emotion in his voice and she wished to never hear him like that again.

"Well now, and I was under the impression that Vulcan's don't get angry. You shouldn't yell at your wife. Look, I think you've upset her." The Cardassian took Voran's face and turned it in Anna's direction.

Voran did not want his wife to see him like this but could not keep his eyes from locking with hers. He could see her fear and her sadness. He watched the tears run down her cheeks. It always disturbed him when she cried. He wanted to go to her, hold her, but the shackles bound him to the wall. He reached out through their bond, trying to send her comfort. Their bond was weaker than it would've been if Ashaya had been Vulcan. Not being a telepath, Voran was the one who had to form the link. He could hear her quiet voice in his mind.

_Please Voran, do what he wants_.

_I cannot Ashaya_.

_Why?_

_Because I love you_.

Anna shuddered. She now understood Voran's strange behavior these past few days. How could she not have seen it before? She looked at the Cardassian who was studying the pair carefully.

Anna addressed Gul Talek in a calm, steady voice. "Let him go."

Talek looked back and forth between the husband and wife. Something had passed between them he'd been unable to see. He'd heard that Vulcans were telepathic but he was under the impression that they required touch for their telepathy to be effective.

"Why should I?" The Gul asked in an amused tone.

Anna ignored his question. "Call your officers and have him taken to your medical facility. Tell them to heal his wounds."

Gul Talek smiled at her and looked to the Vulcan hanging by his wrists. Voran had his eyes closed and was shaking his head. "I see why you chose her. She has spirit, doesn't she?"

"Do it, Gul Talek. It isn't him you want." Anna spoke the words with the same force she'd used the night she confronted Voran.

"No," the Cardassian conceded. "I don't want him."


	8. The Collaborator

_**Disclaimer**__: Obviously I don't own anything but the OCs and the plot._

**Chapter 8 – The collaborator**

"May I come in doctor?" Kira stood in the doorway to Anna's quarters. The doctor motioned her inside.

"I was just about to have a snack, would you like something to eat Major?" Anna made her way to the replicator.

"Just a raktajino, thank you." Kira took a seat on the couch as the doctor ordered them drinks.

"Two raktajinos and ten maaza stalks." Anna picked up the two drinks and the veggie plate and placed them on the coffee table.

"Thank you, Doctor Ashaya." Kira lifted her drink and sipped it gingerly.

"Please, don't call me that." Anna picked up a maaza stalk.

"Sorry?" Kira's face showed confusion.

"Call me Anna. Voran calls me Ashaya. The Bajorans we work with didn't realize that was _his_ name for me and they started calling me by it. I tried to correct them at one point but," she gave a little shrug, "my real name didn't seem to catch on."

"Well, Anna, please, call me Nerys."

"Nerys." Anna smiled, but her expression quickly turned sober. "Has there been any word on Voran's extradition proceedings?"

Kira nodded. "Well, I've got some good news. The Bajoran provisional government has denied Gul Dukat's request. Voran will be tried here on Bajor."

"Thank God." Anna's eyes closed.

Kira's smile faded. "The bad news is that with witness testimonies combined with Voran's refusal to give an explanation for his actions, he will most likely be found guilty of murder."

Anna nodded her head. "And what is the punishment on Bajor for murder?"

"In Voran's case," Kira hesitated, "at least 25 years in prison."

Anna closed her eyes and brought her hands to her face. A sob erupted from deep within her but she wiped the tears from her face angrily. "I'm sorry."

"Please, don't apologize. I can't imagine what you must be going through." Kira waited while the woman got her emotions under control. She really didn't want to be the one to confront Anna, but the Commander had insisted. Kira read the medical file Doctor Bashir uncovered. Its content left her feeling disturbed and if she was honest with herself, more than a little curious. "Anna, if you want to help your husband, you're going to have to convince him to tell us what happened."

Anna looked up at the Major. "I've tried, believe me, he just," she sighed, "he just won't."

"Then why don't you speak for him." Kira took out the data pad she'd had strapped to her belt and handed it to Anna.

Anna looked at the screen. The blood drained from her face. "Your people are thorough."

"Anna, believe me I know what it's like to want to kill Cardassians, all of Bajor knows what that feels like. All you have to do is tell the court what happened on that ship and Voran won't go to prison. Believe me."

Anna shook her head.

"When the court hears your story they'll acquit Voran and even _if_ they feel compelled to hand down some punishment, it won't be anywhere near as harsh if this evidence comes to light."

Kira spoke with such fervor Anna was forced to laugh. "I wish I could believe that, Major." Anna turned cold eyes on Kira. "But I've seen how the Bajorans treat _victims _of the Cardassians."

Kira didn't understand the woman's meaning. She tried again to persuade Anna. "They'll understand, believe me."

Anna shook her head. "No, I don't think so."  


* * *

Glinn Aret led Anna by her arm back to the detention area. He said nothing to her for most of their journey but as they neared the cargo bay door he stopped abruptly spinning Anna around. He smiled down at her.

"And I thought you didn't like Cardassians … changed your mind to save that Vulcan, did you?" He grabbed her hair and pulled her head up to face him. "If I had known how easily you'd break I'd have kept beating that foolish man and had you myself."

"Let go of me." Anna commanded through gritted teeth.

"I hope he takes it well, knowing his wife whored herself out to save his life." He released her head then and dragged her through the doorway and over to the entrance to the containment field. "Your husband will be joining you shortly."

Aret turned and left the cargo bay.

"Anna!"

Anna turned at the sound of Ezrain's voice. She made it half way across the cargo bay before being swept up into the Bolian's arms.

"Where have you been?" he whispered desperately in her ear. "You and Voran have been gone for hours. I was beginning to have some pretty terrible thoughts." He squeezed the Terran woman tightly.

"Let's sit down, Ezrain," Anna whispered into the Bolian's ear.

"Come on," Ezrain pulled the woman over to their corner of the cargo bay. They both sat down and Ezrain wrapped her in their blanket. He sat facing her, close enough that he could whisper in her ear. "Where is Voran?"

Tears sprang to Anna's face at the memory of her husband being dragged from the interrogation room. "I don't know. I think they took him to their medical facility."

"Why? Did they hurt him?" Ezrain clasped Anna's face in his hands and leaned his forehead against hers.

Anna allowed herself to cry for the first time since this nightmare began. Ezrain held her tightly and waited for her breathing to return to normal. "He stabbed Voran, there was blood everywhere. Voran yelled at me…he yelled at me. I … I've never seen him like that."

Ezrain was getting more and more concerned and not just about Voran's safety. "Tell me what happened Anna, please."

"He wanted me … that's why her hurt Voran." Anna's eyes started overflowing once more. "I had to stop him, Ezrain, he was going to kill Voran. I had to…"

She didn't have to explain – Ezrain knew what was coming. "It's alright Anna," he pulled the human woman into his arms and rocked her. "You saved him."

"But where is he? What if Talek didn't heal him? What if he's…?"

"Don't say it, don't even think it," Ezrain said forcefully. He wrapped the blanket more tightly around her body. "You need to rest now." Ezrain's attention was pulled from Anna by the sound of the cargo bay doors.

Anna watched as two Cardassians entered the cargo bay supporting Voran's body between them. They carried Voran over to the containment field.

Ezrain rushed quickly to the entryway, catching Voran before he hit the floor. He helped Voran to their corner of the room.

Anna stood frozen while Voran limped slowly across the hold, supported by Ezrain. "Voran." Finding both her voice and the feeling in her legs she moved to her husband's side, helping Ezrain lower him to the ground.

Voran wrapped his arms around his wife and held her close. He held her as her tears soaked his shoulder. "Ashaya." He was too tired to keep his emotions at bay; panic swelled within him. He pulled Anna's face roughly to his. "Did he hurt you Ashaya, tell me."

Voran tried to reach his wife through their bond but she shut him out. She didn't want him to suffer more than he already had, but Voran would have none of it. He touched the side of her face and Anna could feel his attempt to meld. "No Voran." Anna tried to pull away from him but his grip was unyielding. She tried to pry his fingers from her face.

Ezrain sat behind Voran. He grabbed the Vulcan's hands and pulled them away from Anna's face. "Don't my friend, she is not ready." He spoke gently into the Vulcan's ear, "She's been violated enough, don't do that to her."

A cry erupted from Voran's throat. He pulled Anna against him – a single tear rolling down his cheek. He rocked the small woman in his arms. "Forgive me, Ashaya, forgive me."

Ezrain wrapped the coarse blanket around the couple and left them clutching at each other as if they needed to be sure the other was real.

Voran spoke quietly. "Just tell me Ashaya, did he hurt you?"

"I'm fine Voran," she whispered. "He didn't hurt me. I gave him no reason to…"

Voran clutched her tighter, his voice only above a whisper. "I never would have given you to him."

"I know."  


* * *

Anna looked up at the Bajoran woman sitting across from her. "No, I don't think so."

A long pause followed those words. "I've seen them you know, on Bajor, the outcast comfort women from the occupation. It makes me sick, how their own people treat them – as if they were not also victims of the Cardassians, as if they would not have preferred to live lives of safety and security among their own people."

Anna stood and started pacing the room, her voice rising in anger. "Not only were their own people unable to protect them – they call them collaborators. Collaborators! For surviving their Cardassian masters. No one called the mine workers on Terok Nor collaborators. Do the Bajoran people think those women were any less their slaves simply because they were dressed in fine clothes and given enough food to eat?"

Anna rounded on Major Kira. "Would you have said no to them Major if it meant the death of your family? Your parents? Your brothers and sisters? Your children? Would you have let them all die for your pride? Where would your pride and honor be if you traded your sanctity for the lives of those you love? I couldn't do that Major. I wouldn't let that Cardassian kill Voran. I am not so proud as to think my honor is more important than his life."

"I made a choice, Kira Nerys, to save the man I love. I only pray that one day your people will realize what those Bajoran women sacrificed for their loved ones."

Kira sat, her mouth agape. She herself had been guilty of treating the comfort women as collaborators. She didn't know what to say.

Anna stood, moving to the door. "Now Major, if you don't mind – I want you out of my room."

Not knowing what else to say or do Kira walked out the door. She was unable to sleep that night with Anna's words echoing in her mind.


	9. A moral dilemma

**Chapter 9 – A moral dilemma**

Odo looked up from his desk not at all surprised to see Commander Sisko walking through his door.

"Come to speak with Doctor Voran?" Odo asked, though he already knew the answer to his question. "I was expecting you earlier today, Commander."

"I'd planned on stopping by earlier but I got a little distracted up in OPS." Sisko found his choice of words oddly humorous. He had been distracted, but not by his duties as the station's Commander. He'd been trying to pin down his feelings on the past few days' events.

It was an understatement to say the Commander was conflicted. The Starfleet officer in him believed that people who took the law into their own hands were as guilty as the people who committed the original offence. His gut, however, told him something different, and he'd spent a good portion of his morning trying to determine which of these opposing instincts was right.

**

"What's wrong Benjamin?" Dax took the seat across from Sisko's desk watching him toss a baseball in the air.

Ben studied the baseball as if it contained the answer to Dax's question. "A moral dilemma, old man."

"Let me guess, Voran and his wife." Dax leaned back in the chair; this was going to take awhile.

"I've got forty years of Federation and Starfleet ethics running around up here," he tapped his head with his finger. "All of it telling me that what Voran did was unacceptable and that he should be punished accordingly."

"But?"

"But there's another voice – reminding me that the universe does not always conform to Federation codes of ethics."

Sisko stood and began pacing the room. "I've spent the last three years here on Deep Space Nine, seeing what the Cardassians did to this planet, to its people ... there's been no justice served, less than a handful of Cardassian war criminals brought to account. Hell, one of the prime candidates for a war crimes trial is Dukat, but has he been brought to justice? No, he's on this station sitting in his guest quarters drinking a bottle of Kanar!"

Jadzia sat quietly listening to Ben's words. She nodded in agreement. "You're right Benjamin. Gul Talek was never going to answer for his crimes."

Ben sat heavily in his chair. "I got so mad at you Dax, when you went to avenge your godson's death. I was still holding onto the belief that revenge was never the right course of action."

"And you were right, Benjamin, revenge is not something we should turn to in anger or impatience. But Ben, both the Albino and Talek were outside the reach of Federation justice. Neither of them was ever going to answer for their crimes in a Federation court of law."

"So you believe what Voran did was right?" Sisko wondered if Dax would give him a straight answer. He desperately needed to hear the old man's opinion.

"I believe that Talek would have lived the rest of his life not having had a moment's remorse for what he'd done. I believe that the only way Talek was ever going to pay for his crime was for Voran to hand down judgment. The Klingons would call it justice," she paused, "and so would I."

**

Sisko's attention was brought back to the present by Odo's response. "Be my guest, Commander. Only I'll forewarn you, discussions with Doctor Voran tend to be a little one-sided."

"Thank you, Constable." Sisko walked into the holding area and over to the cell that contained Doctor Voran.

"Doctor Voran, my name is Commander Benjamin Sisko. I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself sooner."

Voran took in the sight of the man before him. "The Emissary, I have heard your name spoken quite often by our Bajoran associates. What is it you want, Commander?"

"I'd like to talk to you about what happened on the promenade the other day and what happened on the _Xeret_." The Vulcan's head snapped to attention at the mention of the Andorian freighter.

"You didn't think we wouldn't find out. It's all in your personnel and medical records. The _Xeret _detained by the _Vetar_, the injuries you sustained while in their custody, your wife's medical file from Hakton."

Voran gave Sisko a look that the Commander could not identify, but the Vulcan said nothing. "I know you've refused to speak about the reason you attacked Gul Talek but this evidence speaks quite clearly on its own. It will be presented to the Bajoran government and knowing how they feel about the Cardassians, they'll probably go easy on you."

"You cannot." Voran's voice shook slightly.

"I assure you doctor," Sisko countered, "I can, and I will."

"I must be punished."

That was not the response Sisko was expecting. The Commander had actually considered the possibility that Voran had committed this murder in Bajoran territory to avoid punishment. "If you wanted to be punished for killing a Cardassian, doctor, you're in the wrong system."

Voran studied the commander curiously. He shook his head. "It is not for _Talek's_ death that I deserve punishment."

* * *

"Ashaya," Voran entered the bathroom to find his wife on her knees vomiting up their morning meal. "You are unwell. You will go to see Doctor Andrei today. I will not take no for an answer."

Voran helped his wife to her feet and led her back to the bedroom. He pulled out a pair of comfortable pants and a matching shirt. "Let me help you."

Anna pushed his hands away. "I'm not broken Voran. I can get dressed. Call for a transport."

Anna and Voran arrived at the medical facility thirty minutes later. There was a short wait before Anna was called into the room. Voran stayed in the waiting room.

Doctor Andrei stepped out into the waiting area. "Doctor Voran, may I have a word with you?"

Voran stood quickly and followed the doctor to his office.

"Please, sit down." The man motioned for Voran to take a seat.

"Is my wife going to be alright? Where is she?"

"She's fine, but we need to discuss a few things before you see her." The doctor's face was solemn.

"What is wrong?" Voran was growing impatient. If there was nothing wrong with his wife then why could he not see her?

"She's pregnant, Voran. That's why she's been getting sick each morning."

Voran's eyebrow shot up. "I thought we had taken the necessary precautions. The medication she is on should prevent pregnancy."

"That is true Voran, but," he looked at the Vulcan sadly, "she missed her doses when you were detained by the Cardassians."

Voran's mind was unable to process what the doctor was saying. He silently calculated the probability of Ashaya conceiving a child during their brief captivity; if she'd been Vulcan, the odds would not have been so great.

"Let me see her," Voran stated with the smallest hint of anger in his voice.

"She's very upset, Voran," the doctor said as he stood. "Please, remember that."

Voran followed the doctor down the hall to a closed door. "I'll let the two of you be alone for awhile."

Voran entered the room and immediately heard the sound of Ashaya weeping. He moved to her side quickly. She lay curled up on the examination table. She sat up and Voran wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry." Anna's words were muffled as she spoke them into Voran's chest.

"No, it is not you who should be sorry." He petted her head gently.

"I thought this nightmare was over…" Anna descended into wracking sobs.

"It will be Ashaya, it will be. The doctor can terminate the pregnancy." Voran felt Ashaya stiffen in his arms.

"I … I don't think I can, Voran." Anna looked at Voran, tears still falling from her eyes.

Voran was confused by his wife's response. "There is no logic in keeping it. It is not a child you wanted nor is it mine. Why would you wish to keep the child of a Cardassian who hurt us?"

"It is not just a Cardassian child Voran. It's my child, my blood. How can I kill it?"

Voran shook his head, an undercurrent of anger beneath his words. "I cannot raise a child by that Cardassian. I will not. You will destroy it."

Anna rested her head on her knees. Voran immediately regretted the harshness of his words, but that did not change the way he felt. He kissed the top of Anna's bent head. "It is for the best Ashaya, you will see."  


* * *

"I made her terminate that child. I gave her logical reasons why she should not keep it. I told her she would forget it in time," he paused, "but she never did. I realized later that it was my anger and hate speaking when I convinced her to end the pregnancy – anger at Talek, at the child and at Ashaya for not allowing me to protect her.

Voran met Sisko's eyes. "I could not seek revenge against Talek then, so I killed his child instead, and for _that_ I should be punished."


	10. To keep a promise

**Chapter 10 – To keep a promise**

Anna walked toward the cell where Voran laid, his eyes closed. She didn't know how he could meditate at a time like this. His trial began in an hour.

"Voran," she spoke softly.

The Vulcan stirred at the sound of his wife's voice. He righted himself quickly and moved to her side. "Ashaya, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, what do you think?" Anna wanted to see Voran before the trial and the Bajoran officials granted her permission. She didn't know if she'd have the chance to speak to him again for some time.

"You should not have come."

She smiled at him. "And precisely where is the logic in that?" Anna watched him raise his eyebrow at her and she could not withhold a small laugh. Her smile faded as she looked at her husband through the energy barrier. "They know what happened on the _Xeret_."

Voran looked away for a moment and then returned his attention to his wife. "Commander Sisko told me that he would report that evidence to the Bajoran court."

A long silence hung between them. Anna found speech difficult. When she finally found her voice, it came out so soft – a human would have had trouble hearing her. "Why did you do it, Voran? Why did you kill him?" She'd asked him the same question many times these past few weeks and he always gave her the same answer.

"I made a promise." The words fell softly from his lips.

"You and your damned _ugaya_!" She shouted at him with all the rage and despair that swamped her heart. "Why couldn't you let the past be forgotten? Don't you know I need you?" Anna paced the length of Voran's cell. "Did you think of me at all before you did this?"

"I thought of nothing but you, Ashaya," was his gentle reply. Voran could feel his wife's grief and despair through their bond. Its power was threatening to overwhelm him.

"You wished to leave me then? That's what will happen. They'll send you to prison, Voran. Maybe not as long as they would have if they didn't know about Talek, but still…" She could not complete her thoughts as the tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"I am guilty." The words hung in the air between them.

Anna heard his quiet admission. She knew he was not referring to the death of the Gul and she wished nothing more than to wrap her arms around Voran and never let him go. He'd tried to hide his suffering from her these last few years but she'd sensed it, a constant presence beneath his calm facade.

"I am guilty for not protecting you, and worse," he paused, unable to meet his wife's eyes. "I hurt you."

Anna's heart broke at the wave of guilt she felt through their bond. She could sense Voran's mind and reached out to him, bridging the physical space between them. _Please my love – let this be over now. Let there be no more guilt between us. I'd forgive you anything, Voran, but you already know you have my forgiveness … now you must forgive yourself.  


* * *

_

Sisko walked toward the Vulcan who was now being shackled by the court officers. He met Doctor Voran's calm gaze. "Five years at a penal colony. Not exactly what the Cardassian Central Command would have prescribed. I'm sure Gul Dukat is submitting a complaint to the Bajoran provisional government as we speak." Sisko studied the Vulcan closely. "You won't look a day older than you do now when you're released."

Voran raised an eyebrow. "I would not think you would be concerned for my physical appearance, Commander Sisko."

Sisko smiled. _And they say Vulcans don't have a sense of_ _humor_. Sisko's demeanor turned suddenly serious. "Was it worth it?" he asked the man, wondering how he would respond.

"I had a promise to keep, Commander," Voran stated flatly.

"You said as much, that day on the promenade." Sisko glanced across the room at Anna. "I can't imagine your wife accepting an oath like that."

"No," Voran conceded. "She would not."

* * *

  
The Commander of the _Vetar_ strode into the cargo bay and addressed the detainees. He spoke in a voice long used to commanding attention. "You will all be pleased to hear that you are being released. I apologize for any _inconvenience_ our security procedures have caused you. As soon as we have returned to our ship the detention field will be disabled and you will be able to return to your posts and continue on your way."

A loud clamor broke out among the Andorian crew and the few passengers scattered among them. Voran, on the other hand, made his way silently toward the edge of the containment field where Gul Talek now stood.

"Ahh, Doctor Voran. So good of you to come and say goodbye. Tell your wife I'm sorry we didn't have time to get to know each other better." Gul Talek smiled at the Vulcan through the thin wall of energy separating them.

Voran spoke in a cool, even tone. "I look forward to meeting you again, Gul Talek, on more even footing."

"Do you?" The Cardassian gave the man a fake smile.

"Indeed," Voran continued, "should our paths cross again in years to come know this – you will die by my hands."

Gul Talek laughed loudly enough to draw the attention of guards and prisoners nearby. He leaned in closer to the barrier and spoke so only Voran could hear. "A threat, doctor? I didn't think you had it in you."

"You may call it what you wish, Gul Talek. I call it a promise," the Vulcan stated with calm surety.

Talek laughed once more before dismissing the Vulcan's words. He returned to his ship and forgot all about the man and his threat. It was three years before the memory came back to him at the sight of the Vulcan standing on the promenade. He felt a surprisingly powerful blow knock him off balance and at that moment he knew – the Vulcan would keep his word.

**FIN**


End file.
